List of Quotes - Frank West
Frank Intro *I can smell a scoop in this. *I've got my shots, so all I need to do now is head home. *Ah, I get it! Thanks for the lead! *That enthusiasm is coming in loud and clear through my viewfinder. *You don't wanna mess with a freelance journalist. Special Attack *Time to leave the scene. *Nice pitching, Hsien-Ko! *Looking forward to our next assignment! *Nice throw! I got it! Victory *We can't die until the truth is exposed. *How about we take a photo to commemorate our win? *You need stamina and spirit to work freelance. *Another story wrapped up. This wears me out every time. Hsien-Ko Intro *You're just going to hurt yourself if you overdo it, you know! *It isn't cool to fidget around, right? *Nihao! I like to greet my opponents before I give 'em a beating! *I can still take it easy without slipping up! Special Attack *Hsien-Ko winds up for the pitch... *I'll throw a nice one! *Here's the wind-up! Victory *Saying "I did it" or "Kyahaha" just isn't my style... *You don't look so good, but sayonara! *Xie xie! Paired Characters Intro *Hsien-Ko: Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? *Frank: Exactly. There's nothing better than on the scene coverage. *Frank: I wonder if they'll let me get in a few shots? *Hsien-Ko: Umm, I'm not sure they even know how to talk... *Frank: You know, just once I'd like to be the one in the spotlight. *Hsien-Ko: Hey, it's your job to make others look good! *Hsien-Ko: I don't this is the time to say "aiya" or "xie xie" anymore... *Frank: Yeah, I don't think I can say "good" or "fantastic" here either. Victory Solo Characters Alisa Intro Hsien-Ko: Come on Alisa, let's take a photo! Say cheese! Alisa: Cheese! Frank: Alisa, keep your head on your shoulders. Arthur Intro Hsien-Ko: Show us what makes the "silver weapon-flinging old guy" so cool! Arthur: A knight must perform when asked! I'll throw until I cannot throw any longer! Frank: I think this might be a bit too niche for a regular story... Victory Hsien-Ko: I wouldn't expect any less from the coolest hunter of them all, Arthur the silver knight! Arthur: Such praise makes me blush, hahaha! Frank: It looks like you lost the silver part. Bahn Intro Hsien-Ko: Don't worry if your armor falls off! I'll pick up all the pieces for you! Bahn: Thanks, Hsien-Ko! Now I don't have anything to worry about! Frank: I think she's just going to try and use the pieces as weapons. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Frank: So you're from Taiyo High right? Are the school festivals there still the same? Batsu: Pretty much. It's fun to learn new moves and test them out. Hsien-Ko: I'm not sure, but I don't think that's what school festivals are supposed to be about! Bruno Intro *'Frank': Hsien-Ko, can you carry my dumbbell, chainsaw, and fire extinguisher? Bruno: You can hang onto my mop, pepper, and clock, too. Hsien-ko: Hold on guys! My sleeves can't hold everything! Devilotte Intro Devilotte: You’d better make me look good! Do it well enough and you may even get a reward! Frank: Well then, I’ll just have to do my best work, princess. Hsien-Ko: I think you’d better find out what she means by a “reward” before we get started… Flynn Intro Flynn: All civilians should vacate the area! Hsien-Ko: I wonder if that includes me too? Frank: If you're not human, you probably don't count as a civilian, either. Heihachi Intro Hsien-Ko: Heihachi, that's so cool that you regained your youth! Heihachi: Heh, it is, isn't it? It'd make a good scoop! Gahaha! Frank: I don't think it'd really fit anywhere but the gossip column, unfortunately. Imca Intro *'Frank': How about a photo before we start? This could be the last time we're together. Hsien-Ko: Hey, don't go saying gloomy things like that! Imca: Stop! You're going to steal my soul! Juri Han Intro Frank: An S.I.N. agent would make for a good scoop. Juri: Do whatever you want, as long as you're ready to die, that is! Hsien-Ko: I almost wish I could see them go at it. Lady Intro Lady: So as a journalist, I take it you like to keep your scoops close at hand? Frank: That’s just how things worked out. But, the real scoop is still to come. Hsien-Ko: What?! So I’m just some sort of lucky bonus? Lindow Intro Hsien-Ko: Lindow, can I try putting your God Arc in my sleeve? Lindow: Sorry, but I can’t just take this thing off. Frank: You just want to try devouring things with your sleeves, don’t you, Hsien-Ko. Neneko/Neito Intro Neneko: Franks takes lots of different types of photos, huh. It's a mystery, it is. Hsien-Ko That does sound interesting. What kinds of photos can you take of me? Frank: Hmm...Probably an outtake of brutality. Victory Hsien-Ko: How about a photo to commemorate the win? Neneko, give me your best pose! Neneko: Neneko will thrill everyone with a sexy pose, really! Frank: Umm, I think you’re still about ten years too young for that kind of thing. Rikiya Intro Frank: Shall we begin? Hsien-Ko, hand me a mannequin and a lawn mower. Rikiya: I need a drill and guitar case, quickly! Hsien-Ko: H-Hold on now, there are limits to what even my sleeves can hold! Victory Frank: Compared to zombie hordes, special forces, and psycopaths that was nothing. Rikiya: Yes, compared to undead soldiers and mutants. Hsien-Ko: Just what sort of crazy lives do you two lead? Sänger Intro *'Sänger': So you've returned from the underworld through an infernal ritual? Hsien-ko: What?! No, no, I just used this talisman here. Frank: Viruses, parasites, and now talismans? Man, there are just too many ways to become a zombie nowadays. Saya Intro Saya: Oh, please don't take any compromising pictures of me and young men, okay? Frank: Depends on how juicy of a scandal they'd make. Let's talk about it after this fight. Hsien-Ko: Don't be surprised if you get a spanking from Reiji! Victory Saya: Hey, Mr. Cameraman. Make sure you capture my best angle. Frank: Don't you worry. How about flipping your collar up a bit more? Hsien-Ko: Frank, let's save the photo shoot for later. Tron Intro Hsien-Ko: Hey Frank, do you think we can get any futuristic weapons from Tron? Frank: Maybe…It would be cool to have a real Mega Buster and laser sword. Tron: Y-You sure do know exactly what you want. Ulala Intro Ulala: This enemy is buzzing with dangerous energy! Frank: Yeah, and my sense for scoops is buzzing off the charts! Hsien-Ko: Maybe I should throw some weapons that buzz, too! Victory Ulala: This broadcast is brought to you by Ulala, the space reporter... Frank: the space journalist, Frank West... Hsien-Ko: and the space jianshi, Hsien-Ko, ♪ Valkyrie Intro Frank: Valkyrie, huh... okay, Hsien-Ko, she's taking your place. Valkyrie: Frank? What are you talking about? Hsien-Ko: Hey Frank! No swapping! No swapping! Vashyron Intro Vashyron: This is my big debut! Hsien-ko: You heard him Frank, give him a picture so he can shut up. Frank: I don't think I'll get many points for it...